gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez, o protagonista de The Ballad of Gay Tony, é um homem de 25 anos, residente de Northwood e descendência dominicana. Luis trabalha como guarda-costas de Tony Prince (conhecido como Gay Tony) e como porteiro das boates de Prince, Maisonette 9 e Hercules. Luis tem ligações com uma gangue de drogas de Northwood, que inclui os irmãos Willy Valerio e Gomez, e é conhecida por estar envolvida com lutas de rua ilegais. Luis faz três breves aparições em Grand Theft Auto IV, nas missões "Three Leaf Clover", "Museum Piece" e "Diamonds are A Girl's Best Friend". Também aparece em uma missão de The Lost and Damned chamada "Diamonds in the Rough". =Descrição= Infância Luis é de origem Dominicana, nascido e criado em Northwood por sua mãe Adriana Yanira Lopez, com seu irmão Ernesto Lopez e sua irmã Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Seu pai era um Fuzileiro dos E.U.A e abandonou sua familia quando era jovem. Ele foi criado por sua mãe, que também teve um papel notável na educação de infância de Luis (e atual) melhores amigos, Armando Torres e Henrique Bardas. Ele também cresceu com Oscar Gomez e Gomez Alonso, Benavidez Teddy e Valerio Willy, os miúdos mais velhos por três anos, anunciou a maior parte das crianças do bairro em tráfico de drogas. Durante a guerra contra as drogas, Henrique menciona que Luis usado para rap, enquanto Henrique "fixados" a batida. Luis Henrique afirma que foi um rapper pobres, porque as pessoas costumavam rir quando ele ia rap. Ele também foi scrawnier naqueles anos, Armando Henrique e recordar. Quando Luis tinha 17 anos, em 1999, ele foi para a sala juvenil por dois anos, porque ele atirou uma professora que se sentia a sua irmã. Curiosamente, este não aparece no seu registo criminal. Não muito tempo depois de sua libertação em 2001, ele foi preso novamente por Grand Theft Auto. Isso provavelmente coincide com ele levando a culpa por um crime cometido por Armando e Henrique (nenhum dos quais foram capturados) e ir para a prisão. Durante esta tarefa, também de dois anos, ele obteve o seu físico atual, lutando para manter os presos fora de si mesmo de ser estuprada ou morta. Seu irmão e irmã, porém, tanto à esquerda Liberty City e começou uma vida estável, com esposa, filhos e casas em bairros diferentes da cidade pequena. Luis é semelhante no sentido de protagonistas companheiro GTA Carl Johnson e Vic Vance, no sentido de que ambos são minorias de bairros pobres que desejam viver de forma legítima e está frustrado por vezes se encontrem em situações criminosas. Especificamente, os três estão muito relutantes em vender drogas. Luis tem problemas de polícia pela terceira vez em 2003, para o assalto, mas evitou a prisão. Isso provavelmente coincide com o Luis estava sendo preso junto com Oscar Gomez e Valerio Willy - a DLCP vai há anos pensando Luis ainda está intimamente ligado a elas, quando na verdade este era um de seus últimos tempos juntos. Empregado de Gay Tony Em 2005, quando Luis tinha 22 anos, sua vida mudou quando ele aceitou um emprego de "Gay" Tony Prince que é dono de 3 boates em Liberty City, e não iria demorar muito para Tony e Luis para ver uns aos outros como uma espécie de pai e filho. Ele cortou todos os laços restantes com sua gangue de idade (exceto Armando e Henrique como amigos), e pagou a sua visita suposto passado para uma gaiola de combate ilegal anel (embora ele voltaria). Ao trabalhar para Gay Tony sua vida se tornou muito mais positivo, e quando ele perdeu o respeito com os velhos amigos que o viram como um yuppie, ele foi apresentado a muito mais dinheiro e glamour. Tony, uma vez paga Luis para tomar lições de vôo do helicóptero, para fins comerciais (como mostra de sua Higgins Helitours pilotagem certificado em seu apartamento, bem como o Clube missão de Administração, com Bruce Spade). Infelizmente, Tony estava em dívida com vários emprestados por toda a cidade, como Mori Kibbutz e membro Ancelotti Rocco Pelosi. Lopez também trabalhava informalmente com o multi-bilionário promotor imobiliário Yusuf Amir. Ele também trabalhou para Ray Bulgarin, que viria a tentativa de assassinato Luis e Tony. Vida Sexual Por causa de seu papel como um bouncer da boate de Gay ony, Luis tem a oportunidade de socializar e até fazem sexo casual com mulheres bonitas e famosas. Algumas pessoas mencionaram durante o jogo que o Luís tem um pênis pequeno. É improvável, mas a culpa vem de seus amantes, e ele fica irritado quando alguém fala sobre isso. Gracie ocasionalmente provoca Luis e sugere que ele é um homossexual enrustido. É notável que, talvez, Luis parece ter um padrão de ligeiro para morenas. Ele tinha sido ligado romanticamente a: * Carmen Ortiz: Uma mulher Bohan que Luís estava envolvido com e chama de "desagradável", provavelmente antes de seus dias como um bouncer glamoroso clube (porque Bardas Henrique também estava envolvido com ela). Numa estranha coincidência, ela é uma amiga potencial de Niko Bellic, e uma vez sujo dançou com Elizabeta Torres, uma das partes de sua casa. * Daisie Cash-Cooze: A vida da socialite britânica em Liberty City, que já dormiu com Luis e evitavam depois, apesar de Luis contato com ela algumas vezes. Mais tarde, ela recruta sua ajuda quando um ator famoso que ela traiu o namorado com, Chris Hunt, está a ponto de humilhá-la. Embora Hunt libera uma sex tape comprometer a milhões de telespectadores, Daisie feliz casa o namorado, apesar do assunto. * Dani Lupisella: Filha da máfia Lupisella don, que ameaçou que seu pai "chops suas bolas fora", se ou quando o relacionamento terminou. Durante o "Blog This !...", diz Luis Gracie Ancelotti, que está interessada nele, que ele não irá data filhas mob por causa da experiência. * Joni: A estreita colaboração de trabalho de Luis 'na Casinha 9, que dará às vezes Luis broches e até mesmo sexo na sala de vigilância e depois queixam-se na passada sobre Luis ter um pênis pequeno. É principalmente a entender que eles têm uma relação com os amigos, os benefícios, mas se o Luis faz sexo com uma mulher em Casinha de 9 de banho (ver abaixo), Joni vai gritar com ele por quebra seu coração. * Margot: Um mentalmente instável ex-namorada que tenta se matar duas vezes sobre Luis. A primeira vez que ela usa analgésicos e pílulas para dormir, e depois uma segunda vez, ela pula de um cais história 02:58 e realmente morre. Luis dispersa a área antes de atrair toda a atenção. * Monique: Os dois estavam namorando com antecedência, até Luis foi pego dormindo com seu companheiro de quarto. Na missão Boulevard bebê, ela o reconhece e ela conecta com ele novamente. Ela é pego em flagrante pelo namorado Vic (proprietário de Bahama Mamas), que foi pensado para ser fora da cidade. * Poppy Mitchell: Uma das várias pessoas famosas Luis teve sexo casual. Quando perguntado sobre ter sexo com celebridades por Cloe Parker (que estava bêbado e avançar sobre ele), ele diz que é como o sexo normal, salvo se olham no espelho. * O jogador tem a oportunidade de dançar e fazer sexo com mulheres aleatórias na Maisonette 9. * De forma semelhante, ele tem relações sexuais com uma rigorosa mulher asiática desconhecida no banheiro da Maisonette 9, logo antes de Monique em "Boulevard Baby". =Aparições= thumb|right|Luis, visto na missão "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend". GTA IV * Three Leaf Clover * Peça de museu * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend thumb|right|Luis ao lado de Gay Tony durante o "Diamonds in the Rough", em The Lost and Damned, reutilizando o mesmo modelo de design do personagem de GTA IV. The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item * Credits Durante as missões Not So Fast and Ladies Half Price, você pode voltar e matar Johnny Klebitz, Packie McReary ou Niko Bellic. Embora isto faz com que a missão falhe, os personagens têm uma tonelada de saúde e revivem tentando continuar a correr para a saída. O físico de Luis também muda apenas ligeiramente em cada DLC. =LCPD Informações do banco de dados= * Apelido: Lopez * Nome: Luis Fernando * Idade: 25 * Local de nascimento: Liberty City * Associações: Associado conhecidos de "Tony Prince" Gay Tony. * Registro criminal: : 2001 - Roubo de Carro : 2003 - Assalto * Notas: :residente de northwood de ascendência dominicana. :Trabalha como guarda-costas de Tony Prince, conhecido nas ruas como Gay Tony. :ele também trabalha como porteiro em boates de Gay ony Maisonette 9 e Hercules na Baixa Algonquin. :ele é vinculado a traficantes de drogas diversas partes de Northwood desde certa idade, conhecido por estar envolvido na cena de luta de rua ilegais. =Trivialidades= * No GTA IV missão Three Leaf Clover, Niko pode matar Luis quando ele está entre os reféns no banco, embora este não tem efeito sobre o enredo. * Se Niko responde negativamente para o e-mail "Reality Brucie possui. Bro!", Niko escreve: "Existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que ser uma celebridade ou com abs boa. Você foi gastar muito tempo fluffing o bouncer na 9 Casinha ", que poderia estar se referindo a Luis, mas também Dessie também. * Luis é um piloto de helicóptero oficial licenciado, ele tomou uma Higgins Helitours curso intensivo de fim de semana, e tem um certificado de conclusão pendurado na parede ao lado de sua cama em seu apartamento Northwood. Com base em observações feitas por Luis durante as missões Sexy Time e Ladies Night "e Armando, durante uma guerra às drogas, Tony é o único que pagou por ele. * Durante as missões do lado Drug Wars, tanto a Armando e Luis Henrique chamar um psicopata "louco" e "in loco", dizendo que ele enlouquece e mata todos, referindo-se aos membros da gangue. * Durante as atividades amigo, Armando e mencionar que Luis Henrique sempre foi um jogador de dardos terrível e piscina. * Se você olhar de perto, Luis tem seu nome tatuado em seu pescoço, apesar de ser sido parcialmente coberto por suas roupas. * No GTA IV, Niko Bellic pode comprar sapatos brancos Luis de tênis em Modo. * Pode-se supor que Luis gosta de cozinhar a julgar pelos vários pares de potes, panelas e talheres na cozinha. * Quando você está bebendo no bar, os negros Luis após nove tiros. Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do The Ballad of Gay